


Próximo destino: Sherlock, suelta el mapa

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Sherlock está muy raro y John no sospecha hasta qué punto. Ni hasta qué latitud.





	Próximo destino: Sherlock, suelta el mapa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/gifts).



Londres es una hermosa ciudad, más allá de lo que visitan los turistas. Muros de improviso y restaurantes en el subsuelo. Colores ocultos bajo una capa de sobriedad y el metro, siempre majestuoso. Todo acrecentado con una buena nevada que, ese año, no estaba por llegar. La polución había retornado a la ciudad desde años atrás y el frío calaba los huesos de John, que subió la calefacción para una risueña Rosie.

Sherlock llevaba fuera desde la mañana, suponía, pues se despertó sin él. Ni un mensaje ni señal alguna, John se dispuso a pasar el día con su hija mientras las vacaciones se lo permitiesen. Jugaron, comieron y volvieron a jugar en el sofá, pues la moqueta estaba demasiado dura para su espalda. Pensaba ya en la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta, oportuna como siempre, haciéndole levantar.

Su optimismo le hizo casi besar al cartero. Nervioso, rompió el sobre cerrando la puerta con el pie. Había aprendido a no mostrarse en público con tanto archienemigo.

_Querido John:_

_Te espero en Escocia. El billete está dentro y el taxi llegará en media hora._

_PD: Los niñeros están aparcando._

**_SH_ **

– ¡Mira, papá, son los titos! –Gritó Rosie en la ventana, saludando efusiva.

_Vaya niñeros_ –rodó los ojos John.

* * *

Ofuscado en la parte trasera del autobús porque, para su no sorpresa, le esperaban horas y horas de estar sentado. No había lugar más al norte de la isla y, si lo había, seguro que Sherlock lo había reservado para el aniversario. Miró a través de la ventana el cambio de paisaje mientras su enfado hacía lo mismo hasta la preocupación. Cómo le estaría yendo a Rosie con Lestrade y, sobre todo, con Mycroft.

**_AUDIO DE LESTRADE A JOHN:_ ** _Todo está bien, John. Te echamos de menos. ¡Sí, papá! ¿Está papi por ahí? Mycroft también te echa de menos. De eso nada. Se hace el duro… ¡Mi teléfono!_

**_AUDIO DE JOHN A LESTRADE:_ ** _Yo también os echo de menos. También a Mycroft (risas). Todavía no he visto a papi. Sí, dejad de reíros por ahí. Te quiero, cariño. Duerme, que es muy tarde._

Al menos se había quedado más tranquilo, aunque fueran las doce de la noche y su hija estuviese aún despierta. Rosie era muy traviesa y no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con los dos individuos, pero las vacaciones de Molly y la ajetreada y secreta vida de la señora Hudson no dejaron otra opción. Además, estaba convencido de que todo saldría bien. Casi convencido. Más aún si encontraba a su marido en algún momento en un pueblo perdido de Escocia.

Cuando subieron del descanso en Liverpool, su asiento estaba ocupado. John respiró para no estallar de frustración.

– Disculpe, señor. Está usted en mi sitio –el tipo, oculto tras sombrero y gafas, no movió un dedo.

– Puede sentarse aquí –una mano asomó por el asiento de delante. John resopló y aceptó la invitación. Pero para qué.

– ¡Sherlock, qué diantres estás haciendo aquí! –Gritó con aspavientos.

– Tenemos un caso, recuerda –respondió bajito, disminuyendo la paciencia del doctor, que se sentó de mala gana, cruzado de brazos.

– El cinturón –apuntó Sherlock, sabiendo la mirada que recibiría. Así arrancó el autobús de nuevo.

**_AUDIO DE JOHN A LESTRADE:_ ** _Cariño, he encontrado a papi. Di algo, Sherlock. Hola, cielo. Hola, demás (risas de John)._

* * *

Quince horas más tarde el autobús llegó a su destino.

Sherlock se giró para avisar a John y lo encontró dormido en su hombro. Era tierno incluso para su pose de _nomeimportanada_. Intentó quitar el brazo, pero no podía sin sobresaltarlo, así que se agobió y le palmeó la cara con la suavidad de su nombre.

– ¡Qué! ¡Quién! ¿Sherlock, qué haces? ¿Dónde estamos?

– Donde tenemos que estar –saltó a John y salió disparado a por las maletas. El doctor parpadeó con fuerza y volvió a sentarse; ni el cinturón se había quitado. Al menos tendría el equipaje si se mareaba en el barco. _Qué viaje más largo._

Cuando la gente se dispersó pudo, por fin, ver a Sherlock de nuevo. Elegante como sabía llevar su abrigo y cara de interesante. Realmente estaba enamorado.

**_AUDIO DE LESTRADE A JOHN:_ ** _No lo pierdas de vista. Rosie quiere deciros algo. ¡Vamos a pasar el día en el museo! ¿Y qué más? ¡Que me traigáis algo! Lestrade, deja a la niña. ¡Y os quiero, chao; museo, museo! Pues eso, pasadlo bien y abrigaos. Besos. ¡El abrigo, Rosie!_

– ¿Todo bien, John? –Sherlock por fin llegó a su lado.

– Todo perfecto. Dime que tienes el hotel –le pidió– o me veo durmiendo en la estación.

– Claro que lo tengo, John. ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? –John entornó los ojos.

– Pues contigo –Sherlock se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar con las dos maletas. Efectivamente.

* * *

– Porque reservar una habitación para dos era muy difícil, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

– Las fechas.

– Mira, voy a respirar y a echarme en la cama, que estoy cansado y de lado ocupo menos –el detective se estiró tocando el techo y evitó la cara de John, que tenía razón, una vez más. Eso sí, era una habitación. _Welcome to Kirkwall._

* * *

A los primeros rayos de sol, Sherlock tomó el teléfono.

_¿Cómo está la niña? – **SH**_

_Buenos días, Sherlock, yo también te quiero. Está durmiendo. Lo que debería estar haciendo yo. – **GL**_

_Que si está bien – **SH**_

_Pues claro que está bien. Desconfiado – **GL**_

John se despertó con los resoplidos de Sherlock al aparato, pero no lo encontró al otro lado. Estaba sentado en la alfombra, de espaldas, en camiseta y calzoncillos. Eso no era habitual. El doctor se acercó silencioso y le besó la mejilla, sobresaltándolo.

– ¿Con quién te ofuscas aquí tirado? –sonrió de medio lado. Sherlock soltó el teléfono y se echó mirando al techo.

– Estabas cansado y te dejé la cama. Y ahora Lestrade piensa que soy un pesado y que es muy temprano para molestar –refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados. John miró hacia la ventana entornando los ojos.

– Es que es muy temprano, Sherlock. Déjalo dormir. Rosie estará bien.

– No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

– Porque ponerme nervioso no me teletransporta.

John se sentó encima de las caderas de Sherlock, que no parecía muy convencido con el discurso.

– No me apetece ahora –giró la cabeza el detective. John se bajó con picaresca.

– Me parece perfecto. Yo sólo quería pasar al baño, pero mi marido ocupaba el paso –sonrió. ¿Té?

– Con fish supper –a lo que John se tapó la cara y se metió en el baño. _¿Qué será eso?_

John necesitaba una inmersión en burbujas ya. Todavía estaba pensando lo mal que se debió sentir Sherlock para dormir en el suelo. Pero al ver la ducha se le pasó un poco. ¡No había bañera! El detective acababa de perder el derecho a decidir sobre alojamientos para siempre.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, el doctor subió con el desayuno y una taza de recuerdo para Rosie. Sherlock estaba en el baño y aprovechó para contemplar la estancia. Se notaba la época turística y lo ameno del lugar, en comparación con las prisas y la contaminación londinenses.

– Sherlock, podrías haberme dicho que era fish and chips y no hacer el ridículo. Por cierto, ¿no teníamos un caso importantísimo? Se va a jubilar –dijo John a la puerta del baño, comiendo una patata.

– No te comas las patatas.

* * *

– Sherlock, llevamos andando horas sin comer. Hemos visto la Catedral de San Magnus, el Palacio de Earl, la Grain Earth House, la Destilería Highland Park y la Scapa; las dos –tomó aire John.

– No olvides el susto con el maniquí en el Orkney Museum.

– En mi defensa diré que parecía un panadero de verdad –rio John. Le hemos hecho fotos a todo, ya tenemos el carné de turista, ¿quieres decirme dónde está el caso?

– El caso es –carraspeó Sherlock–. Que no hay ningún caso –su mirada se desvió y se mordió el labio, lo que cambió la cara del cansado doctor.

– Sherlock Holmes, dame una explicación para no montarme en el primer avión a mi casa.

– Mira al frente –espetó el detective con la cabeza.

John quedó absorto por la vista. Ante él se encontraba Scapa Beach, la bahía más hermosa que jamás había visto. El cielo y el agua se fusionaban a kilómetros entre los verdes pastos de los acantilados. Sus ojos brillaban y la emoción le embriagaba. Tan inmerso estaba que no se dio cuenta de que tiritaba hasta que Sherlock lo envolvió en sus brazos.

– Si me lo quito me congelo.

– Gracias, Sherlock. Siempre tan romántico –se giró John. La música repentina le hizo mirar de nuevo al frente.

La Royal Edinburgh Military Tattoo estaba desfilando ante él, un humilde veterano de guerra. No podía ser más feliz. Ni en mil años hubiese imaginado ese momento. Las marchas eran en verano y nunca había podido ir por uno u otro motivo, generalmente casos. Pero era real, porque no podía abrir y cerrar más sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

* * *

Caminando hacia el hotel, helados hasta los huesos, el teléfono de John vibró.

– John, Rosie…

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Lestrade? –Gritó el doctor a pleno pulmón, asustando a Sherlock.

– Nada, nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada? –Agarró el teléfono el detective–. ¿Qué le pasa a Rosie?

– ¡Que tiene gripe! –Sherlock y John suspiraron y dijeron al unísono:

– Vamos para allá.

* * *

El viaje fue más corto pero infinitamente más angustioso. Cada nube a través de la ventana recordaba la incertidumbre.

– Voy a desterrar a Graham a la cueva más recóndita –farfullaba Sherlock.

– Los niños enferman, Sherlock. Soy médico y tengo sangre en las venas, por si lo estás pensando –sentenció John, recibiendo una mirada furtiva.

Cuando llegaron a Londres era noche cerrada. John había instado a Sherlock a que comiera lo que fuese en el avión o enfermaría y no podría estar con Rosie. Era el motivo definitivo. Una vez en el taxi, sin poder pasear por un pasillo, el detective no dejaba de mover los dedos contra el asiento y desquiciarle.

– Sherlock, respira. Del avión no nos podían echar, del taxi sí –susurró para no dar ideas al taxista, que tenía la radio.

_Este invierno la gripe viene fuerte. Abríguense y coman sano._

El doctor posó una mano sobre el muslo de su marido y le incitó a respirar de nuevo. Todo el tráfico de Londres se había puesto de acuerdo para salir o era la percepción de John, que no veía moverse las manecillas del reloj tan rápido como quería. A la vuelta de la esquina pudo ver al fin la casa. No le dio tiempo a mucho más.

– ¡Mycroft! ¡Sal aquí ahora mismo! –gritaba el detective desde la entrada, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

– Sherlock, baja la voz, mira qué hora es –le recriminó el doctor sin entender por qué ahora canalizaba el enfado hacia su hermano. Fue tras él para evitar un disgusto. Le tomó por la chaqueta cuando intentaba golpear a Mycroft y, junto a Lestrade, lo sentaron en el suelo.

– ¡Rosie!, ¡Rosie! –gritaba el detective intentando zafarse.

– Sherlock –susurró Lestrade–. Rosie está en el sofá durmiendo. Si sigues así la despertarás.

Las palabras parecieron encajar en la mente de Sherlock, que bajó los brazos y buscó con la mirada a la pequeña. Había entrado en crisis y no podía dejar que su mente le controlara. Apretó la mano de John y éste le ayudó a levantarse.

– Vamos a ver a Rosie –dijo John sin soltarle la mano. Sherlock asintió esquivando la mirada de Mycroft. Aún tenía ganas de enfrentarlo. Cuando vio a la niña, se le pasaron un poco–. Estará bien. Tú también enfermabas de pequeño. La cuidaremos. No es culpa de nadie.

Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia Rosie, que se movió hacia el interior del sofá, dejando la manta que la cubría casi en el suelo. Sherlock se soltó de John, la tapó con ella de nuevo y le besó la frente, comprobando de paso la temperatura.

– Te vas a poner bien, Rosie –sonrió meditabundo–. Ambos nos pondremos bien.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, la niña estaba saltando por el sofá y cantando fórmulas químicas a pleno pulmón. Mientras tanto, John salía de la ducha asustado por el alboroto, creyendo que alguien se había caído o algo peor.

– ¿Por qué gritas, Rosie?

– Sherlock dice que le cante las fórmulas para que no se le olviden –explicó sin dejar de saltar. John movió la cabeza en negación.

– ¿Quieres un baño de espuma para relajarnos todos? –sonrió ampliamente. La niña asintió con fuerza y fue directa a por su pijama limpio. John aprovechó para hablar con Sherlock a solas.

– Te dije que se pondría bien, igual que tú –Sherlock se levantó las gafas de los experimentos y suspiró–. Puede quedarse con ellos de nuevo. Los echa de menos.

– No se han quedado en todo este tiempo. Pueden verla a la hora del té.

– Sherlock… –Rosie se quedó en el marco de la puerta con la ropa casi hasta los ojos–. ¿Ya estás lista? –cambió la expresión John.

– ¡Sí! ¡Preparada, lista, ya! –y se fue a esperar a la puerta del baño.

– Piénsatelo –dijo John tras besar la mejilla de Sherlock. Yo también soy su padre.

John se fue lentamente hasta el baño esperando algún gesto de Sherlock que, sabía, no se daría. Le pasó la mano por el pelo a Rosie y tomó su ropa.

– Papá, ¿qué le pasa a papi? –John entonó para que Sherlock pudiera escucharlo, sin parecer recriminatorio.

– ¿Recuerdas que estáis aprendiendo las emociones en clase? –la niña confirmó–. Pues papi no tuvo esa clase y las está aprendiendo ahora.

Rosie se quedó pensativa, con Sherlock de fondo afinando el oído. – ¿Entonces le vamos a ayudar? –John ratificó con una sonrisa, tímidamente imitada desde la cocina–. ¿Como cuando le dices cosas feas a la máquina del Tesco? –El detective estalló en un ataque de risa tan fuerte que se le cayeron los tubos de ensayo de las manos, provocando una humareda estruendosa.

– ¡Está bien, no es tóxico, relajación! –gritó abriendo las ventanas entre toses. John se encerró con Rosie en el baño y le mandó un audio desde dentro.

**_AUDIO DE JOHN A SHERLOCK:_ ** _Cuando se pueda respirar, nos avisas. Con amor, John. ¡Y Rosie!_

**_AUDIO DE SHERLOCK A JOHN:_ ** _Oído cocina. Mal chiste, sí, voy a limpiar un poco. Amor y esas cosas._

* * *

Después de unos meses la tranquilidad parecía haber vuelto al 221B. En la medida de lo posible. Rosie estaba jugando en su cuarto y John leía el periódico sobre las piernas de Sherlock, inmerso en el teléfono. Bajó las noticias y le miró fijamente, sin que éste levantara la mirada.

– ¿Sabes qué faltó en el viaje a Escocia? –El detective enarcó una ceja a la espera–. Haber visto ballenas.

– Siempre puedo mirar a Mycroft.

– Rencoroso.

– ¿Yo? ¿Rencoroso? Por favor, John –rodó los ojos.

Rosie llegó al salón entre brincos con una muñeca entre sus manos. La cara de ambas estaba pintada con franjas verdes en los pómulos, a juego con la ropa. John la miró curioso, bajando los pies al suelo.

– ¿De qué vais vestidas? –dijo mientras intentaba descifrarlo–. La niña infló los mofletes, indignada:

– Somos la capitana Rosamund del 5º… de Afganistán y su teniente Graham –John se formó tan serio como pudo.

– ¿Sabe capitana que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad?

– Sí, señor –respondió cuadrándose ella con la muñeca.

– Entonces todo bien. Ve a lavarte que vamos a comer ya mismo –Rosie se fue feliz al baño hasta que abrió el grifo.

– ¡Papis! –llamó. Sherlock dejó el teléfono y se apoyó en John para levantarse sin mediar palabra. – Papi, no sale –gimoteaba.

– Cariño, con qué te has pintado…

* * *

Después de esto, John se tomó unos días libres para estar en familia y se le ocurrió hacer galletas caseras. Todo acabó manchado de harina y masa, pero Rosie se veía más feliz e incluso Sherlock se apuntó al desastre. Mientras disfrutaban de la merienda, volvió a salir el tema de Mycroft.

– ¿Todavía no?

– Te avisaré cuando lo perdone –respondió seco el detective. Rosie no pudo evitar intervenir.

– Papi, ¿sabes qué hemos dado hoy en clase? –Sherlock la miró curioso.

– Sorpréndeme.

– El perdón –John iba a atragantarse de las carcajadas. Tanto que contagió un poco a Sherlock. Rosie los miró extrañada–. ¿El perdón es gracioso?

– No, amor –espetó el doctor tomando aire–. El perdón es muy serio y tus padres necesitan unas vacaciones.

– ¿Entonces me quedaré otra vez con los titos? –John miró a Sherlock. A la respuesta le costaba salir, incluso animado por carraspeos.

– Ya veremos –sentenció el detective–. Ya veremos. – John le acarició la pierna mientras Rosie mojaba feliz la galleta en su taza nueva. Próximas vacaciones: ¿a dónde?

* * *

– Sherlock, dice Lestrade que le quites las mordazas al coche, que el taxi lo paga él.

– Que piense con quién está.

– Sherlock…


End file.
